The present invention is directed to a sale unit for the parenteral application of liquid pharmaceutical products, to a device for carrying out this parenteral application and to a refill unit for the afore mentioned sale unit, respectively device.
Parenterally applicable liquid pharmaceutical products, meaning such products that are subcutaneously applied by means of a syringe, nowadays are applied mainly by correspondingly trained professional staff, as for example by doctors or nursing staff. Hereby a usual syringe is used which is filled with the corresponding liquid pharmaceutical product before the parenteral application or which is filled already as a one-way syringe with the liquid pharmaceutical product. However, this means that the respective user has to submit himself to a medical treatment which involves high expenses particularly when, for the therapy of the respective disease, a given amount of a liquid pharmaceutical product has to be injected subcutaneously each day for a given limited time period.
The present invention has the object of elaborating a possibility by which the respective user can parenterally and preferably subcutaneously apply a liquid pharmaceutical product particularly easily.